User blog:Jona19992/MY DIARY
Day 1 - I am the daughter of the royal family. It is my duty to marry him. Therefore, i will record my life as his wife. Day 29 - Tomorrow is the night i am gonna get marry, I am so glad to marry him. Day 30 - Today, i become the Queen. I will standby his side. Day 40 - I meet him for the first time, He friend with my husband. I never see someone so gorgeous. They seem really close. Day 53 - This is the first time i see my husband shear tear. His friend is dead. I dont know what happen. Day 55 - My husband is obssess on revenge... I dont know how to help him, What can i do. The country is sufferting Day 56 - I decide to support my husband. I will rule the country on behalf. Day 90 - What have i done??? Someone please help me Day 91 - There so many angry citizen outside. What can i do..... I overhear their plan. Day 94 - My punishment has been set, i will be excuted in public tomorrow. It raining. Even heaven cant wash away my sin. I fail everyone expectation Day 95 - What is this?? What am i now?? Why Me Day 01 - I left my country....... I meet by my long lost sibling. There are 4 of them .I begin travel 1st Civilization - The country exist among sand. The structure here is so unique, there is a lion head building. The citizen respect life and death. The man here being tied in bandage and bury alive. Many is force to build a great tomb. The king here judge the descease of their worthiness. The place soon fall to the ground. 2nd Civilization - The country exist mong the jungle. The structure here similar to the previous country. The citizen here worship the sun. The king here dress in feathered. They are proud of their warrior who dress in jagaur skin. There soon sacrifice people to their king. The place soon fall to the ground as well. 3rd Civilization - The third country is on an island. Their country very advance. There crystal tower everywhere. The citizen here is so knowledgable and wise. However they very arrogant. They soon anger the king in the sky. A flood swipe them clean. The country sink into the ocean. So many is searching for them. 4th Civilization - The fourth country is build on a plain. The land is full of herb. The land is constantly at war. Seven state is competing with each other. There soon come a king that unified the entire land. They live in prosperity but after the king seek immortality. I think he succeed. There a tomb build with stone soldier guarding him. 5th Civilization The fifth Civilization.is build by the ocean. They travel a lot by Sea. they worship the thunder god that live on the mountain. The city is full of strange creature. There a place that strong man killing each other. The place has so many hero and war. It cant escape the same fate as well. 6th Civilization The 6th Civilization is build on an island as well. It smaller than the previous one but somehow it similar to the 4th Country. The citizen help try to control the weather. They worship a lot of thing especially fox. There constantly earthquake here. 7th Civilization. This country build on plain as well. The people here are very dark. The building here build from mud and wood but their warrior is very strong. It so strange, Animal here can talk like human. There no rain here. One of my brother eat all their supplier.... 8th Civilization This country is unique. Their building is build on cliff. The people who have long bear here travel in their ship. They are excellent in sailoring. Forging is their specialty They are constantly war with the dragon race. It not very wise to challenge the dragon. 9th Civilization This land is filled with gold. They worship their god and build their in gold. They live by a long river. They bath and pray. The people in this land is very religious. The people live with monkey and elephant in harmony, 10th Civilization The country build on an mountain surround by tropical forest. The temple worship similar king like the previous civilization. The king here is expert in controlling snake. He has army of Naga standby untill the amry devour himself. 11th Civilization The country build around a sacred lake. This country is best know for its knight. Their king obtain a great sword and support by the best wizard. However one of the king went mad and try to purge the magic from the world. 12th Civlization The country is build on dry land. The country is corrupted before i came...The king is pure evil. A being on par with my brother. They practice of eating brain. The land also plague by an ancient Ox. I travel many places. Every place i travel fall into ruin. What have i done? I dont know. All i know is that people call me Conquest. 13th Civilization The country again in a vast desert but beside an oasis. the country believe in moon and star. As if it foverer night sky. The people believe they can trap evil in the bottle and bind them to work. But they end up failing. There is a giant fish that live under the city. 14th Civilization This country build on snow.plain... They live by fishing. The building is all build with snow and Ice and their symbol and belief is carve into the Ice. This country didnt last long. It always plague by snow. 15th Civilization Another country is so advance that not something i didnt see before. It on par with the arrogant civilization before. They live underneath the ground but they have a sun with them. The people living here doesnt seem so human 16th Civilization Very strange civilization which live on an island. They have very little knowledge off outside world. They live very closely with the sea. Their land something increase depending on special circumstances. They like to dance and wear weird mask to scare away evil and worship their king. If the king is angry at them, he can easily sink them. 17th Civilization. This country build on mountain range. The country is religion. The representative of the country is appointed by the higher authority. The place seem so holy but yet so many evil roam the place. People with white wing and people with horn can be seem constantly fighting. 18th Civilization This country is unique and build on dream land. They live in wild in the plain with few root only. However the country is suppose by a great pole. The country is plague by mouse and many many hunter who eat mouse. In the end, they have finish the entire the food in their land. Then flood of honey wash away the whole civilization. To be continued Category:Blog posts